The Cube vs The Pack (UHC)
The gamemode Ultra Hardcore was created by MindCrack. In this gamemode, a player cannot regenerate hearts by being at full hunger. The only means of regeneration is by eating a golden apple. Because of the custom plug-in, players will drop their heads after being killed. In this version of UHC, player heads can be used to craft a "Bloody Golden Apple" which heals 4 hearts instead of 2, and does not require any gold. Crafting multiple heads increases the regeneration and absorption of the apple. There is a border that gets smaller every episode (every 20 minutes). Instant Smelting is enabled, but still requires a furnace and materials to smelt. Last Man or Team standing wins. Season 1 (Winter) It's been a while. Welcome back to the very popular Minecraft game type known as Ultra Hardcore, created by Mindcrack. In this re-edition of UHC, a total of 26 tributes are randomly placed into a 2,000x2,000 sized world (shrinking by 200 blocks every 20 minutes), encased by an impenetrable magic wall with one goal in mind. Kill, or be killed. And, of course, normal health regeneration is disabled. The theme? CUBE vs H3M solo. New blood to spill, should be fun. Kill or be killed, at any expense. Last player standing alive is crowned victorious. May the most ruthless tribute take the crown. Players * TheCampingRusher - Brayden * TBNRfrags - Preston * heyimbee - Bee * AciDicBliTzz - Justin * Hyperdarkness - Dylan * TBNRKenWorth - Kenny * Dfield - Mark * Woofless - Rob * StrauberryJam - Straub * N00CH - Mat * Graser10 - Graser * NoBoom - Nathan * Grapeapplesauce - Sean * Huahwi - Huahwi * ShadowBeatz - Shadow * Vikkstar123 - Vikk * PeteZahHutt - Brandon * pwincessly - Kara * SideArms - Side * LandonMC - Landon * ChocoTheChocobo - Choco * KYR_SP33DY - Speedy * AshleyMariee - Ashley * CreeperFarts - Ant * Kiingtong - Will * Pokediger1 - Poke Elimination Chart Kills Woofless-6 TBNRKenWorth-3 Hyperdarkness-3 Lava-2 Fall Damage-2 ChocotheChocobo-2 Graser10-1 TheCampingRusher-1 Pokediger1-1 Grapeapplesauce-1 TBNRFrags-1 AciDicBlitzz-1 PeteZahHutt-1 Longest Chain Vikkstar123 --> Graser10 --> Grapeapplesauce --> Hyperdarkness --> PeteZahHutt Facts/Trivia *There was a big glitch this season that made it so that the world tick speed was increased by 4 times. This was caused by attempting to increase the rate of smelting in a furnace *This is the only season where one of the top 3 participants died to a natural cause *This is the only season that Shadowbeatz participates in. Season 2 Welcome back to the very popular Minecraft game type known as Ultra Hardcore, created by Mindcrack. In this re-edition of UHC, a total of 30 tributes in 15 teams of 2 are randomly placed into a 2,000x2,000 sized world (shrinking by 200 blocks every 20 minutes), encased by an impenetrable magic wall with one goal in mind. Kill, or be killed. And, of course, normal health regeneration is disabled. The Theme? Teams of 2. Teammates must work together to kill or be killed at any expense. In Addition, All Players have Double Health, making their total health 20 hearts instead of 10. Strength potions, fishing rod knockback, and horses are disabled. Starting at Episode 3, Loot Chests will drop at random places in the border about once per episode containing supplies, gear, food, and more. Players Team 1 - AciDicBlitzz(Justin) and TBNRKenWorth(Kenny) Team 2 - TBNRFrags(Preston) and Lachlan(Lachlan) Team 3 - ASFJerome(Jerome) and BajanCanadian(Mitch) Team 4 - Dfield(Mark) and TheCampingRusher(Brayden) Team 5 - StrauberryJam(Straub) and Heyimbee(Bee) Team 6 - FinsGames(Fin) and UnFuggettable(UnFuggettable) Team 7 - Vikkstar123(Vikk) and Woofless(Rob) Team 8 - CreeperFarts(Ant) and Grapeapplesauce(Sean) Team 9 - Hyperdarkness(Dylan) and NoBoom(Nathan) Team 10 - Graser10(Graser) and Kiingtong(Will) Team 11 - Huahwi(Huahwi) and Privatefearless(Isaac) Team 12 - PeteZahHutt(Brandon) and Pwincessly(Kara) Team 13 - AshleyMariee(Ashley) and ChocotheChocobo(Choco) Team 14 - TofuuGaming(Tofuu) and Pokediger1(Poke) Team 15 - N00CH(Mat) and Yyperin(Erin) (E) - Team Eliminated (W) - Player of Winning team Elimination Chart Kills *Vikkstar123-6 *CreeperFarts-6 *Huahwi-3 *Woofless-2 *TBNRFrags-2 *Lachlan-2 *Graser10-2 *AciDicBlitzz-2 *Dfield-1 *TheCampingRusher-1 *Pwincessly-1 *UnFuggettable-1 *Longest Chain N00CH --> CreeperFarts --> AciDicBlitzz --> Woofless --> Lachlan --> Huahwi *No one dies to PVE this season Facts/Trivia *CreeperFarts and Vikkstar123 are tied for the most kills caused by a single person, being 6. However, Team 7 have the most team kills, with Vikkstar123 having 6 and Woofless having 2. *No one dies to Natural Causes this season. *This is the second season in a row that TBNRFrags kills AshleyMariee. *This is the only season that BajanCanadian, UnFuggettable, and Yyperin participate in. *Yyperin normally just watches over and manages the server as an Admin, but teams with N00CH because he had no one to team with. *Privatefearless is the only person out of all the seasons to get 0 kills and still win the season. Season 3 Welcome back to the very popular Minecraft game type known as Ultra Hardcore, created by Mindcrack. In this re-edition of UHC, a total of 32 tributes in 15 teams of 2 and 2 single players are randomly placed into a 2,000x2,000 sized world (shrinking by 200 blocks every 20 minutes), encased by an impenetrable magic wall with one goal in mind. Kill, or be killed. And, of course, normal health regeneration is disabled. The Theme? Teams of 2 and 1.9 PVP. Teams must change their strategys to fit in the new PVP Mechanics. As always, strength pots; horses and fishing rod knockback are disabled. Also, loot crates will drop at random locations and times throughout the match. Players Team 1 - Huahwi and Heyimbee(Bee) Team 2 - FinsGames(Fin) and SolrFlare(Solr) Team 3 - TBNRFrags(Preston) and Woofless(Rob) Team 4 - ChocotheChocobo(Choco) and Lachlan Team 5 - PeteZahHutt(Brandon) and Vikkstar123(Vikk) Team 6 - Tofuugaming(Tofuu) and Pokediger1(Poke) Team 7 - HyperDarkness(Hyper) and NoBoom(Nathan) Team 8 - AciDicBliTzz(Justin) and Pwincessly(Kara) Team 9 - Graser10(Graser) and TYBZI Team 10 - Dfield(Mark) and CreeperFarts(Ant) Team 11 - Alec7272(Alec) Team 12 - GrapeAppleSauce(Sean) and KiingTong(Will) Team 13 - SideArms4Reason(Side) and BdoubleO100(BDubs) Team 14 - LandonMC(Landon) and JeromeASF(Jerome) Team 15 - JahovasWitness(Jahova) and KYRSP33DY(Speedy) Team 16 - TheCampingRusher(Brayden) and StrauberryJam(Straub) Team 17 - PrivateFearless(Isaac) Elimination Chart Kills *CreeperFarts-5 *PeteZahHutt-5 *Pokediger1-4 *TYBZI-3 *Tofuugaming-2 *AciDicBliTzz-2 *Vikkstar123-2 *Lachlan-1 *Graser10-1 *GrapeAppleSauce-1 *Dfield-1 *Woofless-1 *TBNRFrags-1 *Zombie-1 *Lava-1 *Longest Chain: Pwincessly --> Lachlan --> AciDicBliTzz --> Graser10 --> Woofless --> TYBZI --> TBNRFrags --> PeteZahHutt Facts/Trivia *CreeperFarts and PeteZahHutt are tied for the most kills caused by a single person, being 5. However, Team 5 has the most team kills, with PeteZahHutt getting 5 and Vikkstar123 getting 2. *This is the only season that SolrFlare, Alec7272, BdoubleO100, and JahovasWitness participate in. Season 4 Welcome back to the very popular Minecraft game type known as Ultra Hardcore, created by Mindcrack. In this re-edition of UHC, a total of 22 tributes are randomly placed into a 2,000x2,000 sized world (shrinking by 200 blocks every 20 minutes), encased by an impenetrable magic wall with one goal in mind. Kill, or be killed. And, of course, normal health regeneration is disabled. The Theme? Solos and 1.9 PVP. Players must adjust their strategies from last season to fit the solos format. As always, strength pots; horses and fishing rod knockback are disabled. Also, loot crates will drop at random locations and times throughout the match. Players *CreeperFarts(Ant) *PeteZahHutt(Brandon) *ChocotheChocobo(Choco) *HyperDarkness(Hyper) *FinsGames(Fin) *Huahwi *PrivateFearless(Isaac) *Tofuugaming(Tofuu) *AciDicBliTzz(Justin) *Pwincessly(Kara) *LandonMC(Landon) *Hbomb94(Liam) *Dfield(Mark) *TYBZI *StrauberryJam(Straub) *NoBoom(Nathan) *TBNRFrags(Preston) *GrapeAppleSauce(Grape) *SideArms4Reason(Side) *KYRSP33DY(Speedy) *Vikkstar123(Vikk) *Woofless(Rob) Kills *GrapeAppleSauce-6 *CreeperFarts-3 *Vikkstar123-3 *FinsGames-2 *Dfield-2 *Tofuugaming-1 *PrivateFearless-1 *TYBZI-1 *Hbomb94-1 *Fall Damage-1 *Longest Chain: StrauberryJam --> Tofuugaming --> TYBZI --> FinsGames --> CreeperFarts --> GrapeAppleSauce Facts/Trivia *This was the only season that Hbomb94 participated in. *There was a glitch going on with Woofless that made it so no one could hit him and he couldn't hit anyone either. So, he killed himself to stop this glitch. *There was another glitch going on where the body of water in the center of the map was glitched and was making blocks placed there disappear. However, players would be frozen if they stepped into a spot where a block has been placed. This led to many glitched fights and deaths, such as PrivateFearless dying to GrapeAppleSauce while he was frozen. *This is the only season where the 2nd place player did not get any kills. *This is the 3rd season that TBNRFrags gets 2nd place, the other two seasons being seasons 1 and 2. Season 5 (Cube UHC Season 20 Revival) Its been a long while, hasn't it? Welcome back to the very popular Minecraft game type known as Ultra Hardcore, created by Mindcrack. In this revival of UHC , 41 tributes will be scattered around a 2,250x2,250 border that will shrink into 100x100 over the course of 10 episodes. These tributes will have one goal in mind, and that will be to kill the other tributes and be the last one standing. And, as always, natural regeneration is disabled. The Theme? Minecraft's 10th anniversary and 40 tribute game, familiar faces return as well as new blood to spill Players *Alex_Ace(Alex) *BajanCanadian(Mitch) *Mushrooms(Bayani) *HeyimBee(Bee) *_shadowAPPLES(Billy) *ExplosiveBisket(Bisket) *CurtPVP(Curtis) *SteelxSaint(Dan) *DevonMines(Devon) *DulJuice(Dul) *EmOrSomething(Em) *Fin_Games(Fin) *TheBestGinger13(Ginger) *GrapeAppleSauce(Grape) *Graser10(Graser) *Hbomb94(Liam) *Izeeee (PrivateFearless) (Isaac) *ASFJerome(Jerome) *JoeyGraccefa(Joey) *ItsKricken(Kricken) *GamerBurry(Meghan) *iiFNaTiK(Micheal) *MrMitch361(Mitch) *NerdGazm *xNesterio(Nester) *Parker_Games(Parker) *PatClone(Pat) *PeteZahHutt(Brandon) *TheCampingRusher(Brayden) *SMajor1995(Scott) *ShubbleYT(Shelby) *CaptainSparkles(Jordan) *StacyPlays(Stacy) *StrauberryJam(Straub) *TYBZI *ThatOneTomahawk(Tomahawk) *Vasehh *Vikkstar123(Vikk) *KiingTong(Will) *Woofless(Rob) *X33N Elimination Chart Facts/Trivia *This UHC was officially Cube UHC Season 20, The people from The Pack were technically guests (BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, Vikkstar123, PeteZahHutt, Woofless, and Alex_Ace). *This is the largest amount of people in a UHC for both the Pack and the Cube groups. *TheBestGinger13 had the most kills with 12, which Is about 30% of the whole lobby. *6 people, or 15% of the lobby, got killed by natural causes.